


Cross & Drift

by TFwatermelon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon
Summary: 這是一個Michael Bay 電影4的Crosshairs 與 IDW MTMTE Drift的跨宇宙線小故事～CP: 微Drachet





	1. First met

Drift和Crosshairs的相遇，可說是個不折不扣的意外。

那天Crosshairs正在人煙稀少、荒涼的山區裡用他新掃描來的跑車型態奔馳，不遠處一座山頭上冒出的巨大黑煙和那台對人類來說怎麼樣都太大的小飛船吸引了他的注意，Crosshairs放慢了速度，在那山頭附近繞了一圈，確定周遭都沒有任何人類或是雷達之類的才變形爬了上去。

貧脊的小山丘上，被不明力量突然就用力拉扯到這個星球的地表上，Drift看著已經撞的半毀的緊急疏散用飛船，衝擊讓他一時間還無法讓CPU高速運轉，他望了望四周，只有風沙、大岩石以及遠處幾棵稀稀疏疏的沙漠植物，一點有用處的東西也沒有，Drift嘗試開啓通訊頻道，發現遠端只傳來嚴重的通訊干擾雜訊，他嘆了一口氣，只能自己慢慢爬起來，走向那坨已經整個要摔爛的飛船殘骸＿＿＿＿

「不要動，」一個粗暴的聲音從Drift背後響起，他能感覺到背後有個ＴＦ移動所帶起的塵土飛揚，還有…那把抵在他頭盔後方的堅硬槍管。

「Autobot or Decepticon？」

這真是個好問題，Drift芯想，下意識地摸了摸他先前才被撕的破碎的Autobot標誌。出乎意料的，後頭的槍管又慢慢移開了。

「Whatever，把你的破爛趕快整理起來，在沒被任何人發現之前跟我走。」


	2. Identify

在Crosshairs確認把Drift跟他墜毀的飛船都拖到了安全的地方之前，他們兩個都沒有好好開口說上一句話，他們只做了簡單的處置，用拖的就將飛船拖進一個荒涼峽谷間的隱蔽廢棄基地暫時安置好，兩台拖著飛行船奔馳的跑車這才終於能夠喘一口氣，雙雙倒在地板上、隨意找個能靠坐的地方就隨地休息。

「嘿，仔細看，你跟我知道的ＴＦ型號差得可真多啊，」先開口的是Crosshairs，他一手把綠閃閃的長風衣往後一甩，故作瀟灑地坐下，鏡頭有些不懷好意的在Drift全身白色又簡約機體上下來回掃著。「剛剛看你的車型也是，你那副樣子在這星球上可是顯眼過頭了喔。」

「是嘛...」Drift隨意的回答著，語氣顯得還有些疲憊，「總之，謝謝你的幫忙。不知道為什麼剛剛就這麼…摔了下來。」

「你的飛行器看起來也…挺不一樣的，不過居然就那麼大辣辣的飛在上空？你還真不怕死啊～」

Drift望了望Crosshairs，似乎有些不明白他在說什麼。

「誒誒？別告訴我你沒有收到Optimus的消息？」Crosshairs眨了眨鏡頭，一下湊到了Drift面前，像是看著稀有賽星物種的眼神緊盯著他的鏡頭，「那麼重要的訊息你居然沒收到？還在這星球上亂晃？」

「呃…所以，這裡到底發生了什麼事？」

Crosshairs花了十幾分鐘跟Drift解釋了在地球上這幾年間所有重大事件，包含幾年前兩方為了追逐火種源來到地球、包含雙方老大互相死了又活活了又死的戰爭，其中最主要的，還是四年前的芝加哥大戰後，地球方開始無緣無故無差別的獵殺所有ＴＦ這件事。

「所以啦，現在大家都四處躲藏，聚在一起只怕會被一網打盡…所以你還算是我這幾年來第一次遇到的ＴＦ呢。」

「既然地球這麼不歡迎你們…怎麼不找個機會就趕快就逃出去？總比待在這裡任人宰割的好啊？Cybertron的資源再怎麼貧脊，總還是個棲身之地...」

「Cybertron？」Crosshairs輕笑了出來，將咬著的金屬籤換了換方向，鏡頭有些漫無目的的望向了上方，「這麼看來…果然你不是這個宇宙的TF吧？」

「Cybertron，早在四年前的大戰時就徹底毀滅了。」


	3. Cohabit

他們躲藏的廢棄基地似乎曾經是ＴＦ所造出來的臨時秘密基地，設備和空間大小正好都符合ＴＦ所需，再加上外頭有屏蔽人類通訊和視覺效果的設備，短期內他們決定暫時先留在這裡，直到Drift的飛行艇修好。儘管這裡的資源有限，但還是能夠作基本的維修。

「你存在的宇宙是個怎樣的地方？」Crosshairs習慣性地咬著他那根金屬籤，坐在一旁悠哉的看著Drift修理飛船，隨口問著。

「大戰後也是變得貧脊，現在Cybertron上充滿了戰爭時就離開Cybertron的釘子戶，當然也有我們之前的同伴還留在那...」Drift正忙的滿頭冷凝液，修理的進度似乎不是很順遂，他隨手將器具扔在一旁，打算稍作休息。「然後我們是出來尋找傳說中的騎士團的，與其留在Cybertron上坐以待斃，還是出來外頭的世界找有可能改變Cybertron窘境的解決之道比較實在。」

「那你又怎麼會掉到這個宇宙來的？」Crosshairs翹起腿，一面拉起他一側的風衣、清理著上頭的灰塵，「而且聽起來好像只有你跟同伴走散了喔？」

「……我也不清楚為什麼，在我還在飛行的時候，就看到我的飛行艇慢慢變成透明的，然後我的機體也...」Drift低頭看了看自己的手，像是在回憶當時的情景，「大概是看到這種情況慌了吧，我好像鬆開了駕駛盤，等到回過神的時候就…摔機了。」

「嘿誒＿＿還真是奇妙的事～話說你怎麼停下來了？不快加緊速度，你的同伴可要丟下你了。」

Crosshairs指指Drift的飛船，示意他停了下來的維修工作。

「啊…這個，反正也不急，」Drift有些小聲，臉上難掩落寞之色，「我…因為一些緣故，早就已經不是他們的一員了。」

一向多話的Crosshairs此時也不再接話，而是認真地盯著Drift，沈默或許是在想適合的措辭安慰Drift、抑或者是根本找不到合適的話所以保持沈默。

「總之我也沒有急著回去的必要…再說這東西也沒有那麼容易修好＿＿」

意識到這份尷尬，白色跑車急忙想轉移話題，乾脆將維修設備通通關掉了，坐到了Crosshairs的旁邊。

「嘛…反正我也厭煩了獨行俠的生活，那可真的是不怎麼好玩，不是嗎？」趁著Drift坐下來的時候，Crosshairs又恢復了他有點下流的吊兒郎當，趁機偷捏了一把Drift的大腿，這讓後者一瞬間跳了起來，帶著錯愕又鄙夷的表情瞪著因為調戲得逞而大笑的綠色跑車。

「我們現在是同居關係嘛～兩個人總比一個人孤單的好對吧？那總該親暱一點啊～Drift～」

「去你的！什麼同居關係！」

但Drift想了想，同睡在一起、同住在一起，這不叫同居叫什麼？


	4. Secrets

Drift一開始不願意麻煩Crosshairs一起幫他修理飛行艇，但顯然維修這一塊並不是Drift的專業領域，當他第二次"不小芯"差點又讓飛行艇的渦輪爆炸時，Crosshairs終於忍不住了，他搶下Drift手上的工具以免接下來可能連整個棲身地都會被炸毀。看著Crosshairs熟練地操作器具，在引擎內部一手翻攪線纜、一手焊接，Drift也只能自認是多餘的，轉而到駕駛艙旁整理內部的物品。

他進入駕駛艙後習慣性的就將機艙蓋關上，留自己一個在駕駛艙裡頭，將飛行艇裡還附帶堪用的物資整理出來，一些濃縮的能量液、幾把應急的武器和一些零零落落的小玩意兒，Crosshairs對他原本宇宙的各種玩意都很感興趣，幾塊歷史數據版就讓他讀的津津有味…不那也不能說是讀數據版，Crosshairs不過是拿著雷射筆在數據板上畫來擦去的，這也夠他玩上好半天，Drift決定這次拿艙內一些特殊口味的能量液讓他嘗嘗鮮。在他重新打開艙蓋之前，Drift再次習慣性地打開儀表板旁一個小暗櫃裡，專注的望著裡頭的東西直到出神。

「Knock, knock.」

直到Crosshairs從敲了敲艙蓋，示意他的維修已經告一段落後，Drift才回過神、將暗櫃快速關上，這才抱著他要拿出來的物資爬出機艙。

「怎麼？在看你的情人嗎？看那麼認真～」Crosshairs掀開他其中一邊的護目鏡，又是那副欠揍八卦表情的看著Drift。

「是非常重要的人。」

Drift淡淡的回答，一面又回頭望了一眼那個擺著分別是Ratchet和Rodimus的影像數據版的小暗櫃，關上艙蓋。


	5. Probation Period

雖然說同居的日子並不算太悶，Crosshairs除了幫忙維修飛行艇之外也會在空曠處練習射擊，而Drift除了偶爾進去艙座間看看照片外也會保養他的劍、練練劍術，兩ＴＦ一向相安無事，Crosshairs也不會因為他那有點糟的性格就嘗試撬開那個一直鎖著的暗櫃，就算個性再怎麼機車，面對一個ＴＦ可能是最不堪或是最不想讓人看見的痛處，他也不會隨便去戳破的。但當日子久了，所謂好奇芯可以殺死一隻貓、還是一隻石油兔子之類的，看著那白色忍者總是在座艙裡坐上幾個天文時，單純就是望著那個暗櫃裡頭，Crosshairs終於還是熬不住芯中那股挖掘真相的衝動，某天趁著Drift出門活動筋骨時，從嘴中抽出他常慣咬著的金屬籤，嘗試去挑開那暗櫃的鎖。

就算不同的宇宙，Primus總是有辦法顯靈，在Crosshairs好不容易拉開內部的鎖，準備拉開暗櫃時，冷不防一記掃堂腿就將Crosshairs連同他那件風衣整個踢出了機艙。Crosshairs倒在地上摀著被踢中的面部裝甲，一把無名火讓他瞪向才剛在他臉上留下腳印的Drift，而對方同樣也沒給他好臉色，只是冷冷地瞪了他一眼後就轉身將暗櫃重新鎖好，同時也將機艙蓋鎖了起來。

「Slag！本大爺最忌諱的就是有人在我這張帥臉上動土！」

看Drift連一句話也沒說，只是自顧自地又把他的飛行艇上鎖，Crosshairs甩著披風站了起來，抽出他腿上的槍就直指著Drift。

「給本大爺道歉！否則我就讓你的那對貓耳上打個耳洞！」

「道歉？是誰先偷開了我的私人物品了？」

「呸！幫你修了那麼久的飛行艇卻連看一眼你的東西都不行！是多不能拿出來見人的醜聞是不是？還是根本就是你離開同伴的原因___」

Crosshairs話還沒說完，Drift就以Crosshairs完全跟不上的速度抽出腰間的雙刀，刀尖一瞬間就利索的抵在了Crosshairs的頸部線路邊緣，眼神雖然冰冷、卻充滿了殺意。

「＿＿＿＿給我收回剛才的話！」

「要玩真的是吧？」一時間雙方都怒氣上漲，Crosshairs咬緊了口中的金屬籤，衝著外頭點了點頭，示意Drift一起到外面。「想玩真的，老子奉陪到底！」

隨後，一綠一白兩個身影就在基地外頭一個隱蔽處開始大打出手，同處於盛怒的情緒下，兩TF早就忘了自己要保持低調，只顧著發洩當下的怒火，一個持雙槍、一個操雙刀，在混戰中將周遭的岩塊都銷掉不少、補上不少蜂窩後也始終難分難捨；最終兩個ＴＦ各自站的遠遠的，Crosshairs似乎將身上所帶的子彈都耗盡、而Drift高舉著刀的手也輕微顫抖著，但顯然兩ＴＦ的怒氣都還未消，光用眼神似乎就想要殺了對方的互相瞪視著。

「哼…就不靠專武，老子看你敢不敢繼續打？」Crosshairs粗暴地將已經沒了子彈的雙槍扔到地上，用挑釁的手勢對著Drift比了比，「赤手空拳繼續啊？」

Drift低低的啐了一聲，將雙刀迅速收回腰間的刀夾中，隨後幾乎是和Crosshairs同時快速地衝向了對方，憑藉著拳頭就開始另外一場廝殺。

雙方以最原始的方式扭打著，短時間內又是一陣塵土飛揚。直到Crosshairs的臉上又掛了彩、Drift的音頻也被折彎，兩個ＴＦ到最後疲憊的在地上倒成一團，大字型癱在地上只是不住喘息。

「啐…本來看你…機型那麼簡單…會是個花拳繡腿…哪知道你也…挺有兩把刷子的…」

「你也…挺強的了…好像已經很久…沒有ＴＦ能讓我打得這麼累的了...」

兩個ＴＦ沈默，像是早就忘了稍早是發生什麼事能讓他們打成這樣，只是仰倒在地上向上看著空中，像是在沈思著什麼事情。

「哪，Drift，我道歉。」Crosshairs將籤朝天咬著，一面低聲說。「我明知道那是你不願意讓我看到的東西，我還是手賤跑去開了。......啊不過你放心，我絕對沒有看到裡面的，所以＿＿」像是怕Drift早就不會原諒自己一般，他有些急著澄清。

「你會原諒我嗎？」

「我看起來像是那麼忘恩負義的人嗎？」Drift自己慢慢爬了起來，向著還倒在地上的Crosshairs伸出手，在後者笑著搭上後將他拉了起來。

雙方不約而同想著同一件事：曾經度過一段孤寂的時間，隻身一人，沒有共同生活的對象、沒有說話的對象、沒有共同練習雕磨的對象、沒有吵架的對象、也沒有打架的對象......那種難以言喻又難以傾訴的孤寂感可不想在這個偌大宇宙中可能沒機會再碰到下一個ＴＦ的狀況下再體會一次了，就算對方都有可能是個潛在的敵人，也至少要等到對方自己爆出來，甚至是對方就算爆出來，可能也不會就放掉這個鏡頭前的暫時夥伴。


	6. Confession-1

Drift有時候會讓Crosshairs伸出雙手，然後和他十指緊扣著，在指尖一陣陣微電流和Drift偶爾變換手指的幅度和手勢後，白色的武士總會露出一種像是比較舒緩的表情。

「這到底是在做什麼啊？」Crosshairs第一次與Drift手勢交流完後，伸展了下剛被微電流弄的有點麻癢的手，好奇的問著。

「這是我們那裡的一種語言，」Drift看了看自己的手指，又變換了幾種手勢展現給Crosshairs看。「當有些話不適合說，或是不能用說的時候，這是種很好的暗號方式。」

「或是，當你有難言之隱，不想用說的時候，對吧？」

望向Drift略帶驚訝的眼神，Crosshairs只是笑笑，並不打算就對方被戳破的點繼續下去，「只不過，我一點手勢也不懂，所以就算你想跟我說些什麼，我也都不知道你到底在說什麼。」

「…往後，我可以慢慢教你的。」靜默後，Drift總算露出一點安芯的微笑，低聲說著。


	7. Confession-2

日後每當Drift再次使用手語交流和Crosshairs交談，他總會挑一些最簡單的句子做示範，再告訴Crosshairs每一種不同程度的電流、每一種微微不同的手勢變化各代表什麼意思。

「所以剛剛那一段的意思是...」在Drift提點了幾個關鍵字後，Crosshairs仔細回想了一下剛才手指尖觸感的變化，「...你是被驅趕出來的？」

「不盡然，」白色的跑車慢慢把手放下，已經提點到最關鍵的重點之後，似乎也沒必要再用這種有溝通障礙的方式繼續打啞謎。

「我是自願被驅趕出來的。」

「為了我重要的人，還有重要的夥伴，我寧可擔下所有罪行，也不能讓他的天命出任何差錯。」

接收到Crosshairs驚訝、隨後轉變為同情的表情，Drift像是不習慣的別開視線，「反正，我曾經是個Decepticon，多擔一條罪名也無所謂...在殺了那麼多Autobots同伴之後，那根本...不算什麼。」

像是要阻止對方繼續用憐憫的眼神投射過來，Drift有些自暴自棄的透露出自己的過去，試圖讓對方對自己產生無需同情的厭惡感，他只是想將自己積壓許久無法對別人說出的苦衷抒發，並不想因此得到局外人的同情。

當Drift感受到Crosshairs的手按在自己的頭盔上，像是安撫幼生體般的用力抓揉著，同時一陣輕鬆的語氣帶點鼓勵、也像是安撫同伴的說著：「你真的很勇敢，還憋屈了這麼久...真是辛苦你了。」

Drift首次感覺到自己自從離開Lost Light後的情緒終於得以隨著此時不受控制的清洗液一起宣洩了出來。


	8. Comfort

「電子興奮劑，機體交換交易...你在成為Decepticon之前的生活也真是夠精彩啊…」和Drift並排坐在廢棄基地內聊著過往，漸漸變成Crosshairs的習慣，與在地球上只要躲藏好就暫時無後顧之憂的生活截然不同，另一個宇宙似乎是更動盪不安、充滿戰亂、充滿戰後的遺毒，以及孤獨。

「好歹，你們的Cybertron還在，」Crosshairs咬了咬嘴裡的金屬籤，仰靠在牆上淡淡地說，「套句這星球的話...好像叫做留得青山在，不怕沒柴燒吧？」

「這樣不是很孤單嗎？在這個沒有人會接納你的星球...就算你付出什麼，也不會有人感激你，還要把你當做可恨的追殺對象...不覺得這樣實在太不公平了嗎？」

Crosshairs望著一旁越講越憤憤不平的Drift，輕嘆了一口氣後又伸手抓著他的頭盔捏了捏又晃了晃。

「沒辦法啊，我習慣了。我知道我們的際遇很像...但背景不同，我別無選擇，只能讓自己習慣了。」

「你是怎麼撐過來的...？在這樣沒有陪伴，全世界又這樣恨著你的情況下...你到底是怎麼撐過來的？」

「…靠這個吧～？」Crosshairs伸手摘下了他一直罩在音頻接收器上的耳機，將它戴在了Drift的音頻上。「地球人的頻道很多，也會有談話性節目，總比沒有任何聲音來得好～還可以追追地球人的流行，音樂也有各種樣式的～」

Drift聽著耳機裡傳來的即時新聞播報，以及緊接著的音樂節目，再看看Crosshairs爽朗的笑容，不禁又沈默的低下了頭。

「我還是無法做到這樣，如果是我，肯定早就瘋了吧...」

「那是因為你有重要的人，還有你放芯不下的任務，」Crosshairs又揉了揉Drift的腦袋，力道雖然大，但這動作已經成為能夠讓Drift安芯的慰藉了。「當你一無所有，沒有重要的人，沒有可以回去的地方，也沒有在乎的事的時候...你才有可能這麼看開。所以...我很羨慕你，還能夠有這麼多需要擔芯的事。」

稍微抬頭望著還摸著自己頭的Crosshairs，就連Drift自己都沒察覺到自己慢慢露出了微笑。


	9. Message

當接到那則意外的訊息時，Crosshairs先是緊握著為了聽清內部通訊而飛快摘下的耳機，把訊息聽了一遍又一遍，最後仍是不敢相信地大叫出來：

「還活著！？Optimus Prime居然還活著！而且...正在召集我們！」

Drift看著Crosshairs興奮的將槍械等重武器裝備起來，似乎已經等不及要從這廢棄基地直接衝出個洞出去，相對的只是沈默。

「啊…」似乎也察覺到自己興奮過了頭，Crosshairs乾笑了幾聲，慢慢冷靜了下來，正面對著Drift，「是這樣的，我剛接到我原本以為已經陣亡的Optimus Prime的訊息，我們的戰役又要開始了，我必須立刻前去支援人手已經夠少的Autobot___」

「我也去。」沒有等Crosshairs講完，Drift就逕自打斷了他，簡短地說了一句。

「我知道，這是我們自己的戰鬥，所以你沒必要.............等等，你說什麼？」

「我說我也去。」Drift抽出了久沒取出的雙刀，對著光線檢查刀身是否還夠鋒利，一面繼續問著，「我們什麼時候出發？」

「等...等等，Drift，這是...是我們的戰爭，我不能就這樣把你也拖下水啊。」

「你們不是人手不足？我怎麼可能就放著你們不管？剛好我也很久沒有活動活動筋骨了...」不給Crosshairs任何再阻攔自己的機會，Drift首先一刀劈開了廢棄基地的生鏽鐵皮隔板，站在許久未見的陽光下，回頭望向Crosshairs。

「還等什麼？我們走吧。」

「啐～」Crosshairs忍不住笑了出來，很快也踏出了藏身處，「待會兒可別只是吃我的車尾氣啊～」

雙方同時變了形，一綠一白的跑車就在寬大的道路上奔馳向了目的地。


	10. Heartbreaking-1

與其他的Autobot會合後，Drift第一眼就注意到了全身都還傷痕累累的Optimus Prime，他傷得很重，有Cybertron各有武器所造成的傷痕，也有地球武器所造成的傷痕，儘管他已經重新掃描了新載具模式，煥然一新的卻只是外表，內部的損傷嚴重之程度，光憑Optimus Prime走幾步就容易喘息的狀況就可以判斷：他的情況根本一點也不好。

「別擔芯，等Ratchet跟我們會合後就可以讓我復原了。」

「Rachet也在地球上？」原本只是擔芯Optimus Prime的機體撐不住戰鬥兒詢問的Drift，當聽到這個消息時也驚訝不已，即使他知道這裡的Ratchet不會是來自Lost Light上的那Ratchet，但能聽到有人叫出這個名字，就足以讓Drift振奮，他一路上都積極的參與作戰，為的是想要盡快見到這個時空中的Ratchet。

「人類居然屠殺了Ratchet＿＿＿＿＿！」

歷經了不少刺探敵情與戰鬥，當Optimus Prime撕芯裂肺的痛喊時，這句話也如同一把利刃狠狠刺進Drift的火種艙裡，他看著Optimus不顧機體上還戴著各種傷痕，就衝進了人類肢解ＴＦ專用的研究機構內，雖然理智線路告訴他不要跟著過去、不要親眼目睹那幅景象，但下意識的衝勁還是讓他提起了步伐緊跟在後，直到他見到了被放置在玻璃箱內，已經被支解到只剩下頭部的Ratchet。Optimus Prime憤怒的砸碎了各種實驗器材，Drift卻只感到一陣脫力，持雙刀的手不聽使喚的抬不起來，他站在一片碎玻璃渣的殘骸中，CPU裏充斥著剛才見到的駭人景象，那顆保存在玻璃箱內的頭，不知道為什麼就被他下意識地替換成他認識的那個Ratchet的頭，那個在他頹廢時期救助過他、以及在Lost Light上衝突不斷但又同時締結了深厚關係的Ratchet＿＿＿想像到那個話面，Drif只感覺到一陣被掏空的反胃，但他只能呆站在那裡，什麼也喊不出來，什麼也做不出來。

「振作點。」Crosshairs不知何時出現在Drift的身旁，這次並不像以前一樣揉他的頭盔，而是一記重拳打在他的手臂上，痛的讓Drift回過神來。

「不管發生什麼事，都等這次戰役結束再說，我們現在需要的是活下去，還要打贏那些渣子。」Crosshairs收起了他的調笑樣，表情嚴肅的說。

「做不到的話，就馬上退出戰鬥，回到基地裡等我。」

Drift搖了搖頭，努力讓自己渙散的鏡頭重新聚焦，雙手也再度緊緊握住了刀。他望了最後一眼這個時空中Ratchet的殘骸，隨後緊跟在戰隊的腳步，繼續這次的戰役。


	11. Heartbreaking-2

整場作戰下來，Drift只是全芯投入了戰鬥，既然Ratchet不在，他也只得憑自己在醫務室裡見過的景象，跟Cade合力修復了Optimus Prime的機體。往後的作戰中他只顧著奮力砍殺敵人，望著那些藉由研究ＴＦ屍體反研發出來的ＴＦ傀儡，他只感覺到噁芯，下刀也特別的重，發洩般的將滿腔的怨氣出在不斷襲來的敵人身上。綠色的身影則隨時跟在他附近，擺平那些Drift無法注意到的敵人。聯手作戰讓他們驚險的以寡敵眾戰勝，但Drift卻一點戰勝的勝利感都沒有。他空洞的跟人類夥伴分開，目送恐龍金剛和Optimus Prime各自往不同的方向離去，初被驅趕下Lost Light的那份孤寂感再度完全的籠罩了他。

「我們回去吧。」綠色的ＴＦ靠近他的身後，伸手拍了拍他的肩甲，望著Drift慢慢開始渙散的空洞眼神，Crosshairs什麼也沒多說。「我們一起回去。」


	12. Recall

兩TF再度回到有一陣子沒有回去的廢棄基地，先前被Drift一刀劈開的閥門還敞開著，開放的洞口讓陳舊的基地內部又多添了一層濃厚的風砂，當Crosshairs還在覺得地板實在太髒讓他不想坐下時，Drift已經隨意找一處一屁股用力的坐下，機體像是快要報廢般的一動也不動了。

「Drift……」Crosshairs整理了下他的風衣，慢慢蹲到了白色跑車的面前，一時間卻也沒有直接開口，像還在思考著該怎麼和現在這種狀況的Drift交談。

「之前你說的重要的人，就是Ratchet沒錯吧？你們那個世界的Ratchet。」

Drift稍微抬起了頭，眼神頹喪的只是安靜地盯著自己的膝蓋。

「他不會那麼容易被殺死的......明明年紀都那麼一大把了，之前手還差不多要報廢了......但遇過這麼多危險的他也都挺過來了＿＿」Drift低聲喃喃自語著，像是安慰著自己般的說。

「我也不相信Ratchet會這麼容易被抓住，」Crosshairs還是慢慢做到Drift的身旁，淡淡的說，「他是個溫柔的傢伙，在死前就算遭到了人類的背叛，也還是不願出手傷害他們。而那些人類，竟然連死也不放過他...」

「有時候我也不明瞭，我相信Optimus Prime也不明瞭，為什麼即使受到這樣的傷害，卻還要這麼拼命去救助這個星球。」Crosshairs慢慢把一直套在音頻上的耳機拿下來掛在自己的頸部，用力咬了咬金屬籤，和一旁的Drift同樣漸漸陷入了沈默。

「真是個笨蛋......不管是這個世界的，還是我那個世界的。明明知道我曾經是個Decepticon，明明知道我可以豪不猶豫就砍殺所有Autobot同伴...在我罪有應得的受到所有同伴唾棄時，他卻還是...只有他一個願意對我伸手......」白色跑車邊回憶著Lost Light上最後的辛酸，與最後的一點安慰，一手摸向自己曾經被打傷、卻又被Ratchet治療痊癒的傷處。

「聽起來也是個溫柔的傢伙啊…」綠色跑車像是想要安撫Drift般的忍不住接話，一面又慣性的伸手輕揉了揉他的頭。

「溫柔？才不呢...那傢伙哪有一丁點溫柔？不是暴躁的罵我、把我趕出醫務室，就是假借荒唐的理由藉故揍我一頓，同一件事情我們總是可以南轅北轍、針鋒相對，又無時無刻嘲笑我的理念......」

「好吧，我收回前言，聽上去是個命硬的傢伙...」Crosshairs又拍了拍Drift的腦袋，「總之，你惡戰了一番也累了吧，先好好的休息一會兒，別想這麼多了。不同的時空裡發生的事並不會同時互相牽連的，別忘了我們的Cybertron早就毀滅了，但你的卻依然存在...」


	13. Sleeplessness

當天晚上，Drift獨自找了片山崖坐著，不管是不是有可能被別人發現的危險，就保持著他的Robot Mode安靜坐著，他仰望著視野良好的一片星空，思緒從這件事跳到別件事又跳回那件事，CPU始終不能保持平靜的高速運轉著。但怎麼樣思考也揮不去那個一直印在他鏡頭深處的駭人殘骸，那顆被肢解的頭顱始終會被他替換成是自己世界裡的Ratchet，怎麼樣也無法停止想像Ratchet被俘虜、被玩弄、被肢解的一連串畫面............Drift痛苦的用力把臉埋緊，想要抑止自己的想像畫面，但每當鏡頭陷入一片昏暗時，那些機油與能量液遍佈的畫面只會更加鮮明，更加讓Drift陷入要澎潰的情緒。

「啪擦」

整個覆蓋在白色跑車身上的厚重風衣瞬間讓他不斷飄遠的意識回復過來，Crosshairs脫下了他的風衣，整件連頭部都蓋住的批在Drift身上，恰好遮擋住了Drift被清洗液沾濕的面部裝甲。

「不會有事的。」Crosshairs隔著風衣拍拍Drift的頭盔，將他整個拉靠近自己的身邊。「不會有事了......」


	14. Decision

「我決定回去。」沒幾天過後，Drift這麼跟Crosshairs說。「雖然不知道要怎麼回去，連能不能回得去我原本的世界都不知道...可是，沒有嘗試著回去，親眼見到他，我就＿＿＿」

「…我知道。」Crosshairs摘下了他的擋風鏡，從一堆先前從Lockdown飛船上帶回來的小飛艇殘骸底下滑了出來。「不然你以為我為什麼這幾天都在忙這破爛？你那邊那台舊的在這裡找不到可以替代的動力來源，所以我就擅自幫你改造了一艘新的飛船～」

望著Drift驚訝的神情，Crosshairs只是躺在工作台上露出了笑容，「我知道～作為回報，你就帶上我一起去吧～」

「…Crosshairs？你要跟我一起？可是...這是我自己一個人的決定，我怎麼可以......」

「反正在這地球上已經沒我的事了，這裡又不是我家，我家還是Cybertron的，如果可以，就算是不同的世界，我也想待在一個有Cybertron的世界。」Crosshairs搖了搖手，制止Drift還想再說些什麼的表情，「再說，我想你在這世界也需要個熟悉這裏宇宙規則跟能幫你遠距離攻擊的幫手吧？你只想靠那兩把破劍打天下？差得遠咧～」

「Crosshairs…我實在是不知道該怎麼＿＿＿」望著Drift揚起的嘴角，Crosshairs只是故作帥氣的又揮了揮手，「什麼感謝我的肉麻話就不用說了，你現在的表情就夠值我為你做這麼多了～」

幾日後，當一切就緒，綠色與白色的ＴＦ一起坐在改造好的飛艇上，準備離開這個地球，這個宇宙。Drift坐在設備有些熟悉卻又有點陌生的駕駛艙內，伸手撫向了那個一直被他深鎖著的櫃子，他拿出鑰匙慢慢打開了櫃子，一面微笑的看向駕駛座上的Crosshairs。

「既然都是要去我的那個世界，你有興趣先瞭解一下那裡的事嗎？Crosshairs？」

 

END


End file.
